<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Demon Deal by Asuni_M</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537868">A Demon Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuni_M/pseuds/Asuni_M'>Asuni_M</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Demon, Gay, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Male Homosexuality, the creator - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuni_M/pseuds/Asuni_M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrific accident causes the death of a demon's human partner, causing said demon to make a life changing deal to fix things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>demon/human - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Demon Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoys guys and let me know your thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two male figures, partners, stand at a crosswalk, waiting for their turn to walk across the road. The street lamps surrounding them provide the best light as the sun has long since set. They laugh and joke among themselves until the light changes. One of the men points to the other side at the walk sign and they both begin to cross over. Out of nowhere it seems a car comes speeding straight for the two, fully intent on running the now very red light. Neither men have time to react before the car reaches them, hitting the one in front.</p>
<p>The man goes spiraling unto the car's front windshield before being carried further into the intersection. He soon falls off and into his back, limbs twisted at odd angles and blood pouring out of him. The car screeches as it comes to a stop in the middle of the intersection, its driver passed out and dropped against the steering wheel. For a moment all is still, and the commotion starts. People pile out of the nearby restaurants and into the streets, many of them frantically calling for an ambulance. The second man of the pair stands in shock near the middle of the forming circle, not able to comprehend what has just taken place.</p>
<p>Moments later sirens can be heard as the ambulance arrives on scene. Paramedics rush to the accident and pull the second man away from the gruesome site. One of them approaches the bleeding man only to stop and let out a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“What are you doing,” the unscathed man cries out, “save him!”</p>
<p>Turning towards the voice the paramedic asks the man, “Do you know him?”</p>
<p>“Yes he’s my boyfriend, now do something and help him!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry kid, there’s nothing we can do for him. He’s already dead and with the creator now.”</p>
<p>The man, hearing this news, falls to the ground on his hands and knees as reality hits him. The love of his life is gone, killed by an idiotic driver. Sobs rack his frame and tiny cracks in the ground form under his clenched fists. He stares at his hands as an idea forms in his head. A broken smile splits across his, showing off his now pointed teeth. The cracks below his hands get wider and black smoke starts to rise from them while his eyes turn a pitch black color, engulfing the entire eye. </p>
<p>The smoke is quickly picked up by the air and, as it crosses in front of the man's face, for a moment it’s not human anymore. Instead a sickening black color replaces the skin tone and pointed spiked take the place of ears. Its mouth is filed with pointed teeth and the skin breaks apart around it as it opens wider, forming holes where the cheeks are supposed to be. Saliva falls from its mouth, poisoning the ground below him. A moment later the man, a demon, is gone, vanishing into a reality un-seeable to humans.</p>
<p>The demon appears on a mountain miles and miles away from the accident, his true form breaking his human disguise. His body is now pitch black with long pointed tendrils sprouting from his back, used for dealing killing blows and quick travel. A long tail comes out of his spine, one that is entirely covered in spikes used to shred anyone who dares to sneak up on him. His feet and hands turn into long claws like limbs ready to rip apart enemies. He’s deadly and fast in this form, impossibly so, and ready to use it if needed.</p>
<p>The mountain he’s on starts to crack under the anger he poses as a result of losing his love, the air around him going still in fear. Even the rain is hesitant to fall but does so anyway if only to sympathize with his pain. The demon pays all of this no mind as he climbs, focused on one thing only, The Creator.</p>
<p>Reaching the top of the mountain the demon lets out the most furious roar ever heard in all of creation. A roar filled with anger, hatred, and most of all, pain. A roar that is felt across every being in existence, human or not, causing them all to shiver in fear. As the roar dies down the demon looks to the sky, waiting for a response. He doesn’t wait long before a blinding light shines down from the sky, parting the clouds and forcing the rain away from the two. The Creator has arrived.</p>
<p>“A demon,” they speak, voice echoing inside the demon's mind, “of all things has called for me. Why?”</p>
<p>The demon looks at the light, searching for something he will never find. “Bring him back, I know you can. You’re the only one who can.”</p>
<p>“Your human pet?” The Creator asks, pausing for a moment before answering. “No.”</p>
<p>The demon raises its form up, limbs and tendrils tensing and ready to fight. He doesn’t get the change to before The Creator freezes him in place.</p>
<p>“You plan to fight me?” The Creator lets out a bellowing laugh. “You must know that a fight with me would end in death, yes?”</p>
<p>“I know, of course I know that.”</p>
<p>“And yet you were willing to risk destruction, why?” The Creator asks.</p>
<p>“Because there is no life left for me Creator, my life is dead and you won’t even bring him back.”</p>
<p>Astonished The Creator unfreezes the demon who falls to the ground, tears streaming down his eyes once more. The Creator watches him break from despair even further. Never before had a demon cared for a human, much less mourn for one. The light emitting from The Creator dims to a soft gentle glow as they gather their thoughts.</p>
<p>“Child, my child.” The Creator says, calling the demon the term of endearment he has not heard since the fall. “You care for this human so much so you were willing to face certified death by fighting me. This is something I have never seen before, nor do I ever think I will see again. I will grant you this wish of yours, but with one exception.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the demon sobs, “please Creator I will do anything you ask of me. Just bring him back. Please.”</p>
<p>“I will bring your human back to you by sending you back to the accident and giving you enough time to save him. I will only do this if you agree to become human yourself. This is my exception, do you agree to it?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Then so shall it be.”</p>
<p>With that The Creator’s light shines brighter than ever before, blinding the demon and forcing him to close his eyes. When he opens them again he is greeted with the sight of the idiotic driver about to run the red light once again. This time though, time slows down just enough for the demon, now a human, to run to his human and push him out of the way. He, in turn, takes the devastating blow from the car and is thrown into the middle of the intersection. As his body falls to the ground, libs broken and in immense pain, he sees his human safe. His body hits the ground and darkness consumes him, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>一<br/>
一<br/>
一<br/>
一<br/>
一</p>
<p>A beeping noise drags the former demon out from his unconscious state, irritation setting in. He opens his eyes to see a white ceiling before he glances at whatever is making that infernal noise. He pauses when he sees it’s a heart monitor. Confusion fills his face before the memories of what happened rush back to him. He gasps and tries to sit up only to fall back into the bed, paining consuming his person. Next to him someone moves to get up and place a head on his chest, keeping him still. The former demon makes eye contact with his human partner, stilling in shock.</p>
<p>“Easy there.” the human whispers with tear filled eyes, “You took quite a hit from that car, caused you to be in a three day coma. Doctors said you’ll be fine but you’re still healing so no fast movements ok?”</p>
<p>“You’re...you’re alive.” Is all the former demon can muster.</p>
<p>“Of course I’m alive, you saved me. You saved my life.”</p>
<p>“Right of course, I remember.”</p>
<p>The two stare at one another before the former demon suddenly grabs the hand on his chest. He brings it up to his face, placing a kiss on the back of the hand. His eyes start to water and a look of adoration fills his face.</p>
<p>“Stay with me,” he says.</p>
<p>“What?” the human asks, fluttering across his face. “Of course I’ll stay, I’ve been here the entire time. I haven't left the hospital once.”</p>
<p>“No I mean forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you by my side forever. Will you stay with me?”</p>
<p>The human brings his other hand to cover his mouth, tears finally falling from his eyes. He slowly leans down, careful to not cause any more damage to the former demon, and pulls him into a deep kiss. When he pulls back he puts their foreheads together, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll stay with you, I’ll always stay with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>